


我爱过你

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双渣预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	我爱过你

01

双腿跪着摩擦都肿了，王九龙起身的时候还不忘关掉电脑面前的直播。他做这种羞耻的事情没第二个人知道，他开直播，露一些色情的部位做一些情爱之事给人看。

穿上衣服出门，王九龙还是那个乖乖的孩子。懂得在男朋友面前低眉顺眼，男朋友说什么就是什么。

哦，不对，严格算起来那已经算是前男友了。

王九龙那么听话，可是架不住听话乖巧的人没了刺激，分手是在所难免的。只是王九龙心有不甘，想着总要自己挽回什么。

不管是不是爱，王九龙就是想要看前男友回头来找他的样子。

咖啡厅里的气氛正好，张九龄喝了一小口咖啡，把不远处拉小提琴的男人的悠扬曲调听进心里去，笑着对面前捂着咖啡杯子正认真看着自己的王九龙淡淡道：“最后一次请你喝咖啡，心情真的很舒畅。”

“九龙，不怪我。只是你在床上真的很没意思，我见识过很多男人，他们在床上晃着屁股，甚至会在你没说要怎么做爱之前，就把那些玩具塞进自己的屁股眼里去。”

他们太骚了，你还不够。

你是好人。

王九龙没有生气，也没有反驳。他静静地看着张九龄，就像他在床上对待张九龄的态度一样。

满眼都是羞涩和崇拜，勾着脖子就不敢睁开眼睛。屁股都不敢抬起来，被张九龄抓住脚踝摆成M型的时候只会把脸埋进枕头里一眼都不看张九龄。

连叫都咬着唇不发出声音来。

用张九龄的话来说，就是羞涩纯情。一次两次还觉得欢喜，可是次数多了真没意思。

咖啡厅里的音乐还没停下来，这里真的是很有格调的地方。王九龙把最后一口咖啡喝完，笑着对张九龄说：“我知道了。”

分手前王九龙还特意拥抱了一下张九龄。香味冲进张九龄的鼻子里，张九龄笑着说九龙，你这个香水的味道很好闻。

其实王九龙没告诉张九龄，那是他的沐浴露的味道。他今天没有喷香水，为了给张九龄留下当初第一次见面时候的印象。

但好像无济于事。

02

对着电脑做这种事情多少都有些羞耻，王九龙特意把镜头往下调了调，对准了自己的下体，没有露脸。

按摩棒在下面进进出出的吞吐着，王九龙双手抓着桌子，在很多人疯狂点进页面的时候加大了一档。打赏数一直往上涨，王九龙看见了排行榜里最近出来的新人，勾着笑发出了几声轻哼。

妈的，叫声真他妈好听，怪不得平常不轻易叫。

老子给你打赏多少钱你让老子艹？

约着做吧，我想看看你的脸。

这些话王九龙见了太多次了，隔着电脑屏幕的人口无遮拦，释放着最肮脏的欲望。射出来的王九龙喘着气，慢慢把失神的理智拉回来。他关掉了直播，还没来得及把地上的东西清理干净，紧接着就收到了那个排行榜里那个新人的私信。

要不是王九龙看着那个号的id似曾相识，他是断然不会理的。他点开那条私信，看着那人问他怎么能够睡到他。

榜单连续一周，都有这个人的名字，钱花了不少。王九龙还没回复，就看到又来了一条私信：你很漂亮，我很喜欢你。我想听你在我身下叫床的声音，我没听够。

王九龙冷笑了两声，打了一行字过去：想睡我，钱到位了再说。我这周还有两次直播，如果下次你钱到位了，我就和你做。

这周的最后一次直播留给你。

那边没了动静。王九龙把手机往边上一扔，自嘲的笑了。张九龄说他不够骚，说他太清纯了没意思。那他就有意思给张九龄看看。

你看，直播里都在夸他，夸他的器官漂亮，身上也白。还有夸他叫声好听的。张九龄不稀罕艹，有人稀罕。有人上赶着砸钱排队要和他睡觉。

他张九龄算什么。

私信没了动静，王九龙自己也淡忘了那件事。直到他做完直播，在榜单之首看到那个id之后，他愣住了。私信紧接而来，要他说话算话。

钱是给到位了，没人给过王九龙这么多钱。王九龙看着私信的对话列表，笑了笑。

和我直播，做爱。

王九龙回复了一个好。

03

张九龄本来是不看直播的。他和王九龙分手之后并没有结交新的朋友，日子无聊的很。有人和他说，你去看看那种色情网站的直播。很多人在那里直播他们自慰和做爱的过程，有的人甚至为了给打赏的人福利，直接和人开房开直播的都有。

一开始张九龄不信，可是他注册了账号之后却发现了一个新主播。开播没多久，直播的时间正好是他和王九龙说要分手的那段时间。

这个主播太骚了，完全知道等着看他的人想看什么。他满足着他们，对着屏幕里晃着他的屁股。润滑是当场做的，那根按摩棒插进小穴里的时候身子都在颤抖。

一定爽死了，那根按摩棒又粗又长，一定顶到了敏感点。张九龄看着那根按摩棒，想象着那是他自己的东西。他可耻的硬了，仅仅是对着电脑屏幕。

更要命的是这个主播会在别人都期望着他能够叫床的时候只泄露出一两点声音来，勾的人紧，又觉得撩拨不够。

这样的妙人是真实存在的吗？光是想想就觉得刺激，更别说真实做的时候，那后面会有多绞着人。

张九龄懂得了为什么有那么多人愿意给主播打赏。他像疯了一样，觉得他谈过的每一个对象都不如那个主播。他想和那个主播睡觉，为此，他疯狂地砸钱，砸到了榜单的前几，最后一天还是榜单第一。

为了和那个主播睡觉。

他想看看这样的主播到底长的是什么样子。他下面的东西长得就很漂亮了，特别是吐露着水的时候，它和按摩棒摩擦着的那一刻，张九龄没别的想法，就是想撞坏他的屁眼，把他的那根鸡巴撞到一点一点打颤。

没人不爱那样漂亮的东西。

张九龄收到私信的那天他一晚上没睡好觉。主播问张九龄有没有男朋友，他只和单身的男人做爱，又问张九龄有没有车，他想在车里做爱。

没有车也要创造出来，张九龄一口答应了下来，然后找朋友借了一辆后座空间很大的舒适座驾。借车的时候朋友问他要干嘛，他笑着说不干嘛，反正弄脏了车他就送去洗干净了再送回来。

还好和王九龙分手了，不然他都不算是单身男人，也不会和这个主播做爱，还直播别人看。那个主播和他说了，不露脸，镜头只会拍到他们的交合处。

不用担心隐私会被暴露。

真是善解人意，张九龄这样激动地想着。

04

旗袍的好处就是开衩方便。张九龄坐在驾驶座从镜子里看着后座上坐着的日思夜想的人。他很高，坐进车里的时候张九龄感觉到了，因为他的头碰到了车顶。他很白，盘扣扣着下面的一寸寸肌肤，像雪一样。

这里是没人会来的地下车库，尤其是深夜。

坐进后座的人一进来就摆弄着手机的支架，两条腿交叉坐着隐隐约约还能够看见白嫩的大腿。侧边的盘扣只扣上了两三颗，一边一两个，张九龄看着不自主地咽了咽口水。

可是他还没叫自己过去，只是开了直播简单的说了两句他在哪里。他说今天他要和一个人直播做爱。评论里一水的怒吼，还有尖叫，都在想是谁这么好运能够艹上这样白白嫩嫩还骚气的主播。

在直播之下的王九龙勾着唇笑了。他今天特意穿了旗袍，带着黑纱挡住了脸，他看到车里坐的是张九龄后确认了自己的笃定，于是他解了侧边的扣子，故意把腿根都要露出来。

他的大腿上还是绑着带子的，可是要做直播就要把带子解开。他趴在后座上，撅着屁股怎么都解不开腿根的带子。

“帮帮我。”他说。

这样的请求谁能够拒绝，张九龄从侧面的车门进来的，他的手摸上旗袍的里侧，摸到了那根细细的带子。比起那根带子，张九龄感受更多的是那光滑白嫩的皮肤。

翘挺着的屁股没有褶皱，张九龄一摸才发现这主播里面什么都没穿。甚至做好了润滑，张九龄从屁股眼里掏出了跳蚤的时候，那身子抖了抖。

弹幕上说，进行到哪一步了，怎么还没开始做就开始发抖了。王九龙瞄了一眼屏幕，带上耳机笑着说，我后面塞了跳蚤。

我没穿内裤，他帮我把跳蚤拿出来了。

妈的，一句话就刺激到了张九龄。他掰开屁股伸手往里探了两下，湿的，只要他把自己的阴茎掏出来挤进去就能够爽快。但是张九龄没急着这么做，他使劲打了一下屁股，清脆响亮的巴掌落下来，惹得身下的人闷哼一声，晃着屁股抗议着自己的不痛快。

张九龄这才拉下了裤子拉链，脱掉裤子把自己的阴茎抵了进去。肠壁绞着的痛快让张九龄低声咒骂了几句，双手掐着他的屁股直接撞了起来。

王九龙没有掩饰他的叫声，也许是他被张九龄的突然举动艹爽了，他发出呜咽的声音来，抓着真皮座位仰着头求着张九龄快一点。

“哥哥，不够啊。”

旗袍的盘扣一下子就开了，不知道是不是就为了方便脱。张九龄把旗袍往上一推，看着来回操动的屁股连着的又细又窄的腰，上手去揉了一把。

平时只能在电脑屏幕里意淫到的身体啊，现在就在自己的身下。张九龄没了耐性，直接把双手伸到胸口解开了领口的扣子。

白花花的胸口露出来，弹幕上又多了一群人的羡慕。妈的，王九龙看起来太爽快了，胸口不停地颤着，关节都泛着粉色。

进进出出的抽插不知道有多少次，他的嗓子都哑了。可是张九龄没打算放过他，直播里张九龄的那根鸡巴来回插着，把王九龙垂着的那根打的来回晃动，颤着王九龙的叫声。

掩饰不了的，王九龙的那根慢慢地硬了起来，叫声也更软糯了些。张九龄用了力气，直接把王九龙送上了高潮。

片刻的失神让王九龙不受控制的手垂落下去，王九龙闭上眼睛的时候眼泪掉了出来。他的黑纱已经耷拉了下来，挡住他的脸，也挡住了他的喘息。

张九龄没急着退出来，他搂着王九龙的腰，一点一点的把精液射进王九龙的身体里。一颤一颤的，王九龙喊着不要，不要射进来，可是已经来不及了。

射进去了？妈的，没戴套吗？

妈的你看看你晃着屁股浪叫的样子，真想艹。

和你做的人好黑啊，我都看见他的鸡巴插在屁股里搅动着了，他们的腿还勾着。

张九龄帮着把直播关掉了，看到最后那条说他黑的，冷着脸直接退出了界面。他黑怎么了，能艹就行，他不也是把这个主播艹到浑身没力了吗？

他忽然想看看这个主播长什么样子。他把黑纱拿下来，泪汪汪的眼睛映在张九龄的眼里。

张九龄没想到他身下的人竟然是王九龙，没想到那个开着色情直播的人，是他的前男友。他还嫌弃过他这个前男友不够骚，没想到王九龙还能够把他夹的这么紧。

05

后座泥泞不堪，张九龄给王九龙新买了件外套披在身上，王九龙重新整理了着装，张九龄这才发现他今天画了眼线，甚至还涂了一点点唇蜜。

早知道应该先亲他的嘴，而不是先掰开王九龙的屁股。张九龄有些后悔地想着。他不知道王九龙什么时候变得这么骚了，可是他坐在车里，擦掉眼泪依旧是乖巧可人的样子。

“既然是老相识，不然，我们重新在一起吧。”张九龄想要握住王九龙的手，王九龙任由他握着，还是以前那样听从的样子。

只是眼中没有了崇拜的欢喜，也没有了当初的羞涩。

王九龙掏出香水来，往身上喷了一喷，掩盖掉了车里的暧昧气息。王九龙说：“张九龄，我做直播，就是要你看见我，就是要你来重新找我。”

“我曾经，真的爱过你。”

Fin


End file.
